


Pheronome's And Terraforms

by SyffyLeafy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Inter-species, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyffyLeafy/pseuds/SyffyLeafy
Summary: A stab at originality by yours truly,-A simple exploration of species evolves into something deeper than political alliances, ( A WIP of sorts)





	1. Prologue, An introduction.

Every now and then a convention of sorts would take place in the republic of Galactic Haven, a great opportunity for sentient life forms to have meetings, exchange notes and to generally discuss the welfare of the politics going on in various systems.

Until recently (2342 earth years ago ) these conventions started revolving more around a certain species that was brought before the public eye by a scan for ‘ life outside our quadrant ‘ .

Humans.

Generations of them had been left unobserved for centuries, and with the outdated technology it was plain to say that they thought that the reptilian (but violent) occupants were the only ones there.

Turns out, they weren’t looking through the right mirror. Light-years clouded actual timeframes and in this their civilization believed for eons that somewhere a primal planet was growing strange new creatures, and that it would take another 6 million years before there was even talk of sentinel life.

Well, they were misgiving.

Very much alive and very much sentinel, humans tried again and again to establish contact with their quadrant, and had been kept in the dark for centuries.

And so, one day a foolhardy scientist happened onto a frequency and was astounded by what he (or she, depending on who told you) found. Images, voice prints and live feeds from a far off solar system. But this was that same planet with the reptilian beasts, surely it couldn’t be that developed yet? It took a while, but the scientist succeeded in making contact.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


	2. Every year at least a Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting excited now? These chapters are short but sweet, as there's more to come!

_Humans ([Homo sapiens](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_sapiens), primarily [ssp.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ssp.) [Homo sapiens sapiens](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_sapiens_sapiens)) are the only [extant](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extant_taxon) members of the [subtribe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subtribe) [Hominina](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hominina), a [branch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phylogenetic_tree) of the tribe [Hominini](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hominini) belonging to the family of [great apes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hominidae). They are characterized by [erect posture](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_skeletal_changes_due_to_bipedalism) and [bipedal locomotion](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bipedalism); high [manual dexterity](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manual_dexterity) and heavy [tool](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tool) use compared to other animals; and a general trend toward larger, more complex [brains](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brain) and [societies](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_animal).[[3]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human#cite_note-3)[[4]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human#cite_note-4)_

_"Humans (Homo sapiens) are a carbon based species originated from planet Earth (recent redubbed third plant from its alpha star Soles) over the span of millennia humankind has evolved from a simple single celled life forms to their current multi organisms."_

_  
_

‘False, false, false and guess what? False ‘– ‘What am I mistyping then?’  


Kal’rdor tweaked his brother’s temple, ignoring the outburst as he pointed to the halo screen in front of them.

 

" ‘ _Multiform_ ’ are not carbon based, you got that wrong. " Before he go a chance to interupt to say _but it says right there!_ another flick to his frill snapped him silent. " **-Secondly,** you need to start forming your own basis of knowledge instead of spewing out whatever those tutors of yours repeat." A third flick was quickly battered away,the other pair carefully shielding the screen so that his brother could not access it to make the changes himself.

"If you truly want to go to this congress you've got to at least _pretend_ to know about one of the key members attending."  


M’Twæ grumbled and erased the paragraph, scooting his battered encyclopedia pad closer and browsing through the basics, retyping again and again until his brother deemed the interlude satisfying.

-

For two cylces M’Twæ stressed and refreshed his application, checking for a reply from the Board almost every minute. His sire and podcarrier expressed their pride in his ambition, followed closely to a rebuttal to his brother's insensitive commentary.

But then, finally, a gentle drop of sound that startled him enough to draw up asif for attack.

_The application! At last!_

It took two sweeps of his eyepairs to process the detailed response, and as his brother loudly proclaimed the start of a political nightmare, he could only fawn and beam in secret, sweet joy.

_...to congratulate you on this endeavour as assistant liason to the Galatic Haven congress..._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more visual explanation, but you'll have to stay tuned for that; )


	3. "Always go before you leave" but needing to go a hour later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *vague Startrek reference about intergalatic relations*

‘You’re so lucky ‘– Kal’rdor was sulking.

Of all things. To be fair, his admission five years ago had involved field work and experience with their top politics, various physical tests and training. All for a visit to their most famous congress. Now all you did was fill in a form and write an essay.

According to Kal’rdor, _he_ was lucky.

Intent to ignore his grumbling, M’Twæ didn’t as much as twitch in his direction. Times like these he really wished he’d been de-podded with eight more eyes and ten trillion more senses to take it all in.

The Republic Galactic Haven congress was held in a mind boggling sphere thirteen times the size of a football station. Hoover trains were criss-crossing throughout the interior, creating platforms like streets with sidewalks the size of highways.

After an hour’s walk around the brothers had yet to find an actual Human – according to historians their reproduction radios estimated a total of 17 young each year , so there were a lot – and though commonplace their presence usually roused a certain level of excitement…or fear.

Humans themselves could access the congress depending on their willingness, sometimes using phrase’s like ‘exchange students’ or intergalactic culture exchange.

So while it took an ample amount of preparation for any other life form to get there, humans came and went without a hitch.

It was custom (or was some years before, but now with the political changes less and less common) that each human female had to be chaperoned, no longer a minor and be fluent in three or four galactic languages’.Humans would form a pack of close acquaintances and move about the convention ( which lasted two earth weeks ) both for safety and variables.

So while it had been pretty commonplace for there to be a lot of humans, M’Twæ was starting to feel disappointed by the fact that _he_ hadn’t seen any yet.

His elder brother rambled on about the numerous acquaintances he made and encountered during the convention (and the several hundred smaller more accessible ones) 

Kal’rdor had acted as if his own first encounter had been mediocre, downplaying his reaction to seem more professional, hoarding the fact that he was the first in their Exlotle-pod family over his younger siblings for eons. (Figuratively speaking)

 But no longer!

A blur of motion drew two sets of eyes to the right, which doubled back and brought their kin along too as the sight of an _actual_ , breathing, _not holographic_ Human came into focus.

Unlike how many times their culture alluded to their kind’s tendency for close knit social groups (even strangers would group together, it was in their genetic makeup) _this_ human was standing alone.

Heavily aware that he was staring, (maybe rudely, but who could blame him?!) M’Twæ tried to mentally catalogue the human’s gender to see if they were open to any form of approach.

Due to more and more reports trickling in via the constantly open line of communications Humans seemed to become more complex every turn of their Solar star,- moving beyond their narrow-minded bi-gendered guides into a wide and colorful spectrum. It was a _very_ sensitive matter; micro wars had been raged over it by their own people.

_Oh well, it would be rude to assume._ Satisfied that his reasoning was sound enough to wager a brief conversation with their rare species, the Exlotle youth checked to see his pod sibling being too invested in his com call to notice his absence, and made his way over to them.


	4. Dialects are tricky, but body language never lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That "!" sound from that one game is like, my go-to reaction whenever something surprises me.

While he mentally warred with his confusion of their preferred gender, the Human seemed engrossed by a text pad. A quick gaze and he knew it to be a map with program open next to it.

Their head follicles dark and short, a sheer lilac tinted visor over their singular eyes.

*~ _Salutations…-”~_ The human had flinched and reached up to cover their external audio sense, halfway realizing they were still holding the text pad. Glaring at it before looking back at him, cocking their head to the side.

Oh! He’d startled them.

Maybe addressing them with the Fifth quadrant dialect was a faux pas after all. Fanning his crest and neck frills in a gentle wave (as to not alarm them again) M’Twæ gestured pleadingly. _~”Pardon my interruption, are you unhurt?”~ `_

 _~”No pardon needed, I did not expect to be approached yet.” ~_ The words came stilted, as if from a learned phrase tutor pad. M’Twæ thought for a moment, and then switched quadrants.

*”You are expecting company?”

A small change in their face, - pleased? Displeased? If only he’d paid more attention, their species were so varied!-, and a bobbing head gesture.

”My gratitude, I am not well versed in the A’nashque. This one I prefer.” A bearing of hard bone, shining wetly from behind their mouth parts. A smile!

*”Gratitude returned, this is my first congress. I do not wish ill when addressing others of your kindred.”

”You would be the first to think that; others would have persisted.”

M’Twæ tried to hold his composure, and it was a near thing. A human! Talking to him! And they appreciated his small gesture! Many of his politicians were prone to rant about the fickleness of humans, - offend one but not them all, be distrusted wholly but for a sole individual.

M’Twæ hoped that his continued politeness and unthreatening manner would prove fruitful; there were a few things missing in many reports. And he felt it his cosmic duty to sacrifice all livelihood to fill the gaps.

A small shiver of excitement ruffled his desperate calm, drawing the human’s attention from his secondary eyes to the motion. _Oops!_ But they did not seem disgruntled, only curious. The way their gaze swept over his form felt very heavy.

*”You are…quite expressive.”

“O-oh? I admit, I am nervous. I have waited a long time to be, - Uhm, -be allowed near you- The congress! This, - “He pointed at his neck, the softer flesh layered against each other much like a bird’s plume or flower petals. “ - is simply my species’ way of expressing ‘excitement’. I apologize if it offends…”

“Not at all. “ They eyes lingered on his, pointedly trailing down his robe in a questing way, searching, seeking for something…Oh.

Oh Great Galactic…

‘ _Forget whatever you will but don’t dare forget this, - they are VERY intuitive, more so than any other species. ‘_ His brother’s voice echoed faintly, reminding him of their pod sire. _They’ll know what you’re thinking before you’ve thought it. See it this way, - they INVENTED expression and emoting, and are apt at reading them, no matter the life form. 85% of their communication happens nonverbally…’_

Another flutter crawled up his neck, frills curling half in embarrassment and half…something he best not think of! Not with a human this close.

*”May I know your designation? “

”My peers call me Guest Travaille, but Fay is also acceptable.”

*”I am M’Tuque’wæ, but M’Twæ is what my pod calls me,-“- A noise burst from them, sudden and bright.

 **“Mee-theea?”** Though the words made less sense, he understood them to be his name in their native tongue. Innocent enough error to make, they couldn’t know it was a, ahem…rather offensive term in his language. It was worse than the butchering his brother did, though if Kal’rdor ever heard it he would never stop. He hoped they never found out what that name meant.

*”Incorrect, its M’Twæ, - “They interrupted, smile growing wide and dangerous.

“May-th-why?”  
*“Mah-th-Wahy,-” And again.

“Mahi -wee?” Small stutters of that noise, bright and quick interspaced their speech.

*”Mah. Th. Wahy.”

“Mahn-Th-wahy…?”

Expelling a sigh, he bowed in thanks, realizing too late how close he was leaning the moment he felt the hot brush of carbon monoxcide on his top crest.

*”Mah’Twee…” It was nothing more than his name, but on their tongue, it sounded like praises. *”I am _very_ pleased to meet you.”

In a daze, M’Twæ swallowed thickly. He was floundering, barreling down a path of consequences that in no particular order were deemed strange or unwanted…but.

Their eyes were so _heavy_ , bright and causing sweet quivers to race over his back. It took a moment before he realized they’d spoken, and he shook of whatever charm had taken hold. “Pardon?”

“Is this your first encounter?”

_I’m in too deep; this is what Kal’rdor warned me for. Get a hold of yourself, imbecile!_

*”My first congress, I did say…”

“That is not what I said, ‘I ‘am your **first** , aren’t I? “

They did not touch him, but the weight of their gaze was as good as having someone caressing over his most intimate parts.

Asif responding to their non-existing touch the frills on his neck pulsed. Oh my, if this was only _imagining_ how their contact would feel like, what to do when they found them all?

His frills were a dead give-away, but few outside his species knew the short spines on his back, the tender spots between his eyes, and the recluse patches under his armor...

“Here you are!”

A hand grasped around his neck roughly, jerking the youth back with a strangled cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Dislike? It's something at least! Please do leave comments or forward to your friends.


End file.
